


Impossible Words

by shattered_glass



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Happy things and whatnot, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Stiles Feels, Sweet Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattered_glass/pseuds/shattered_glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no words good enough, in Derek's opinion, to describe Stiles.</p><p>It's not that he doesn't love him.</p><p>It's just that there aren't the words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible Words

**Author's Note:**

> A quick Stiles/Derek thing I wrote a while ago and posted on my tumblr (john-is-sherlocks-lobster), but never posted here. Just some fluffy, happy, not-important thing that was fun to write!
> 
> Enjoy!

When they "officially" get together and every moment on, Stiles never stops complimenting Derek. The kid barely even thinks about it--he's just so full of life, and passion, and he doesn't hesitate to say things like "You're probably one of the smartest people I've ever known" as he looks at Derek's book collection and then pulls Derek forward for a casual kiss. He'll throw a comment over his shoulder like it's nothing when Derek gets off the phone with Cora, saying, "You're so surprisingly sweet and kind sometimes, and it's no wonder Cora loves you so much. You're a fantastic brother." And in bed, between breaths, as hands are everywhere and Stiles is shaking, Stiles gasps words like "Christ, you're amazing" and "I still can't believe that I'm with someone as beautiful as you."

Derek never compliments Stiles like that. Ever. And Stiles never seems to notice. No one really compliments Stiles or praises him. It's not that they're cruel, it's just that it's...Stiles. "Not much to write home about," Stiles had said once about himself. Derek laughs at his jokes and pulls him in by his hoodie to kiss him, and that seems to be enough for Stiles.

Derek thinks about it though, and it starts to bother him. It's not that there's nothing to say about the kid. It's the opposite of that. The words to describe how much Derek loves Stiles are impossible to find. He'll open his mouth sometimes as he watches Stiles cook dinner, whistling and singing and tossing food in the air and trying to catch it in his mouth, but he can't think of what to say. He smiles at one of Stiles' particularly sharp, cutting remarks, and is struck with the urge to say something more, struck with a tight feeling in his chest that makes him want to pull the boy in close to him and never let go and tell him everything he's feeling. But he never knows what to say.

He hates it. He hates that no one tells Stiles how important he is. Stiles, who always has just a touch of fear and sadness radiating off of him, who tries to pass off his self-hatred as nothing more than a (cleverly crafted) self-deprecating joke, is so often written off. Derek hates that it’s impossible to think of anything good enough to say.

This changes when they're sitting on the couch one night, the washing machine running and TV turned down low as Stiles watches and Derek reads. It's a Wednesday night--a normal, routine night. Stiles' head is on Derek's lap and Derek cards through Stiles' hair with one hand, his other holding his book. As he turns a page, he glances down, noticing the moles on Stiles neck are surrounded by light freckles that the summer always brings out. Stiles has been quiet for the past few hours, only saying a few things about certain commercials that come on or what he has to remember to do tomorrow. Derek watches him, Stiles’ eyes fixed on the TV, breathing in and out so peacefully. Derek looks at the moles. Everything below Derek right now is so perfectly Stiles.

"You're impossible," Derek says. It is out before he even thinks about it. Stiles looks up at Derek, and Derek's hand slips from the boy's hair to his chest.

"You're impossible." It's true, Derek realizes. It describes Stiles so well. It's perfect. It's what he's wanted to say all along.

"You're more than I ever could have imagined. You're intelligent and kind and funny in a way that's unlike anyone else. I mean, you actually make me laugh. You've got so much in you that's broken, but you look at the world like it's made of gold. I don't know anyone who can do that. It seems impossible. But it's you."

Stiles is quiet still, looking up at Derek through glassy brown eyes.

"You always say things about how lucky you are to have me, and how good I am, but the reason I'm so...good...is because I'm with you. You make everyone feel good, and you make everyone want to be good. You're so impossibly..."

"Good?" Stiles asks, smiling. His eyes crinkle at the corners, and for some reason, that makes Derek want to cry.

"Yeah. That." Derek swallows. "You're impossible. And I love you. And I should say that more, I know, but sometimes it's hard, because those words aren't nearly enough to cover what I feel when I'm around you. So, if I ever seem ungrateful or anything, I'm not. I just...love you."

Stiles sits up now and kneels on the couch, knees pressing into Derek's thigh. Derek drops his hands in his lap and looks at Stiles, who is now eye-level, and tears are filling those whiskey-colored eyes, threatening to spill over and touch the small smile that graces his freckled face.

"You're amazing, Derek Hale," Stiles whispers, in that voice Derek loves so much--that soft, quiet voice that isn't a show or an act or a mask of any sort--it's just Stiles.

"And you're impossible."


End file.
